Falling Back Through The Book
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling Through a Book' is here! This time, they're in 2011. Follow Holmes and Watson as they try to adapt to future life whilst also trying to get the DI of Scotland Yard to let them help with cases. Guess what he's called? ;D please R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: The sequel is here! *crowd cheers wildly* thank you, thank you! :D jk**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that supported me and reviewed for the prequel, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much.**

**This is the first sequel I've ever done! I'm so proud :D lol.**

**Anyway, glad you're all still with me, and thanks for reading. Be a doll and review? :D**

**xXxXx**

After getting out of our dresses, Gemma and I headed back into the living room where Sherlock and John were sat on the sofa looking around curiously – but staying there and not touching anything, like we told them. We took a seat on the coffee table in front of them and I spoke first.

"Right. Before we got here, we were about to go to Gemma's sister's birthday meal and party. Since it's the same time as when we left, it means that we have four hours until we _actually _have to be there."

"So, what we're gonna do is take you with us. Because we can't leave you here, obviously; you might blow something up." Watson opened his mouth to protest, but Gemma put a finger to his lips. "_You_ might not, but he probably will." She added, pointing over at Sherlock who smirked slightly and leant back against the sofa.

"Right, so, you both already look smart, which helps." I decided, looking at their outfits. Watson was wearing a light grey suit with a black tie and bowler hat – which we'd have to lose – and black shoes. Sherlock was wearing a white shirt beneath a black waist coat which had a silver trim, and a black, knee length frock coat. He had black pinstripe dress trousers, and black shoes.

"All we need to do is get you used to a few things that will happen there, that you won't be familiar with." I finished. "For example; at the after party, there will be music."

"We know what music is, dear." Sherlock pointed out with a confident smile.

"Not this music." I smiled back. "I can't say what will be played, because I don't know. But, it won't be the music you're used to. It'll be louder for a start, and it isn't something you'll be able to dance to until you've seen everyone else dance."

"Dinner with my family will be quite the experience for you. They're… embarrassing. To put it lightly. They will try to make jokes that aren't funny, but just laugh anyway; even if you don't get it." Gemma told them and they both smiled. "Oh, and Holmes?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't insult anyone."

"Me? Why on earth would you think I'd insult someone?"

"You don't do it intentionally… I don't think. I mean with your deductions; don't get too carried away." He nodded, and she nodded back with a smile.

"Um… what else?" I asked Gem.

"I can't think of- oh." She paused with a look of slight horror on her face.

"What is it?"

"Our parents." She said simply and I frowned.

"Oh. Right." I cleared my throat before looking back at the boys. "Um… our parents can be a little… overwhelming. They'll ask you loads of questions and probably ask about our relationships. Please don't be offended or anything."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Right Holmes?"

"Absolutely."

…

Once me and Gemma were ready, we left the flat and walked down to where Gemma's car was parked. I got in the back with Sherlock, and Watson hopped into the passenger seat beside Gemma.

"I assume this is some form of travel?" Sherlock asked aloud.

"Yep. It's a car. It has an engine which makes the wheels move. Done ask me how because I don't know." I smiled.

He nodded and I laughed when they both jumped slightly when the car started up. Sherlock started looking around excitedly whilst we moved forward slowly, and Watson looked shocked. The journey would take about twenty minutes, so I sat back in my seat and watched Sherlock looking out the window in fascination.

"This is remarkable." He said as he turned to smile at me. "It doesn't even feel like we are moving. I assume there is something absorbing the shock so that we don't feel every bump in the road?"

"Yeah, I think so. The roads are pretty much smooth now anyway." I smiled. It felt weird being in a car again, and I actually missed the bumpiness of a carriage or hansom.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he looked over at me again.

"Yeah. I just… I actually miss your time. Everything was… I don't know; better then." I shrugged and then smiled up at him. "But at least you're here with me this time. Makes it better."

Smiling, he leant over and kissed my forehead before taking my hand in his and letting them rest on the seat in between us.

…

When we got to the restaurant, we were immediately greeted by Gemma's sister, Caroline, and her husband, James.

"Hey guys!" she beamed and kissed our cheeks before noticing Sherlock and Watson. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Caroline, this is John Watson. John, this is Caroline, my sister." Watson smiled and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

As she looked over at me to introduce Sherlock, I started to panic. I couldn't tell her his name was Sherlock Holmes! She'd think we were mad! I looked up at Sherlock, and he smiled before looking up at Caroline with a wide smile.

"Scott Holmes. A pleasure to meet you." He also placed a kiss on her knuckles before straightening and offering his hand to James, who shook it with a smile.

"Holmes and Watson? That is such a brilliant coincidence!" he beamed as he shook Watson's hand.

"It is, isn't it?" Sherlock smiled down at me slyly and I smiled back.

"Crystal! Gemma!" I looked over James' shoulder to see my mum and dad making their way over, closely followed by Gemma's parents.

"Hi mum. Hi dad." I smiled and hugged them both. "This is my boyfriend, Scott Holmes."

"Oh! How wonderful!" my mum exclaimed and held out her hand for him to shake. She smiled wider and looked about ready to faint when he placed a kiss on it instead. "I'm Crystal's mother, but you may call me Karen. This is George, my husband. And Crystal's father, obviously.

"Nice to meet you, lad." My dad smiled and shook hands with Sherlock who nodded and smiled. "Who's that with Gemma, love?"

"That's her boyfriend. John Watson." I replied and watched the penny drop for my mum and dad as they looked between the two with a smile. "Yeah, Holmes and Watson." I laughed.

"How marvellous." My mum beamed before leading us to where we were sitting at the large table. I sat in between Sherlock and Watson and Gemma sat next to Watson and her sister – who was at the head of the table. Our parents sat opposite us, and Gemma's cousin, Larry, sat next to Sherlock.

As we were eating, our parents bombarded us with questions and Sherlock and Watson were doing well at answering them. Then came the question of what they did for a living. I smiled knowingly and took a sip of my wine.

"I'm a detective." Sherlock replied, smiling at the shocked looks on their faces.

"And I'm a doctor." Watson answered.

"Wow. That _is_ remarkable!" Gemma's mum, Sophie, beamed. And Chris, her dad, was grinning.

"And do you help him on cases?" he asked Watson, who laughed and glanced in our direction.

"Occasionally, yes."

"Are you working for the police? Or are you a private detective?" my dad asked Sherlock.

"Neither. I believe you can guess what I do." Sherlock chuckled and watched as they all laughed and looked at him disbelievingly.

"A consulting detective?" James asked.

"Indeed."

"You can't be serious? This is too much!" Caroline laughed.

"Why would I not be serious?" Sherlock asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"It's too coincidental! And, there's no such job as a 'consulting detective'. You'll be telling us that you can tell what we did this morning next." She scoffed.

"I can." He said simply and all eyes fell on him. Well, all those at our end of the table, anyway.

"Prove it." She said cockily and I smiled at the table.

"Very well. I can tell that you were writing this morning – you have an ink stain on the side of your left index finger that you failed to spot. You stubbed your right big toe and, most likely, bruised it – you refrain from putting too much weight on it so that it doesn't touch the inside of your shoe, but it isn't broken as you aren't complaining from the pain. When I greeted you I noticed that you have a small cut on the back of your right hand which was most likely from a cat, judging g by the hairs on your clothes – a white one with patches of black. The colour of it shows me that it was done recently – this morning, most likely." He paused, taking a sip of his wine and looking her over again.

"The amount of mud on the bottom of your shoes shows me that you didn't walk here – there isn't a great deal there and there isn't any flicked up on the back's of your shoes. You did, however, scuff the left toe of your shoes as you walked the short distance to the building from your transport, and it left a small mark. Not enough to be noticeable, unless you're looking for it. Finally, judging by the way you keep looking over at your husband, and the positioning of your hand every so often, I can tell that you have an announcement to make to your family. I shan't ruin it, though." Finished, he picked his wine glass up again and leant back in his chair to survey everyone's reactions.

They all sat their gawping at him. A few of them opened and closed their mouths a few times, trying to form a sentence, but it was a good two minutes before my dad finally spoke. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Why thank you." Sherlock smiled and draped an arm across the back of my chair to rest his hand on my shoulder.

"You… I… how did you do that?" Caroline spluttered.

"Observation, my dear." Sherlock replied casually.

"What announcement, love?" her dad asked her after a few more minutes of trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Huh? Oh, right!" she got to her feet, and the other end of the table fell silent. James stood up as well and wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling widely. "Right. Me and James would like to tell you that… I'm pregnant!" as soon as she had said it, there were gasps, cheers, and people getting to their feet to go and congratulate them. I turned to Sherlock and smiled.

"I think everyone likes you." I stated before kissing him softly on the lips. He smiled down at me before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Gemma leaning forward to see passed Watson.

"I think we're going to the club now." She announced.

"Oh. Aright." I smiled and we got to our feet.

This should be interesting. Sherlock and Watson at a night club…

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Well, there you go. I hope you all liked the start of the sequel. It took a while for me to get it going, but then it just started flowing away lol. Please, please review. I hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey there, Minions! :D How're you all doing? I hope you don't hate me too much because of the wait? *crosses fingers***

**But I do have a valid excuse. I have my GCSEs at the moment. I only have four left now, and I'm in the last week of school! (I can't believe it. It's weird…)**

**But anyway, I'll try to keep on top of it. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to everyone that reviewed 3. Hope you like this chapter too :)**

**Oh, and sorry to Jfreak for my chapters being short ;) lol. They vary depending on what happens in them lol :)**

**xXxXx**

When we arrived at the club, we met up with everyone and headed inside. I was surprised to see that our parents had come too, but ignored it and followed everyone inside. I could already here the music, and looked up to see Sherlock and Watson scrunching their faces up.

"Holmes?"

"Yes, Watson?" Sherlock replied as he looked over at him.

"I will never criticise your violin playing again." Watson muttered back, looking at all the dancing people in slight disgust.

"Why thank you." Sherlock replied, also scanning the room curiously. He flinched when a girl winked at him, and stepped a bit closer to me. "What are we supposed to do now then, dear?"

"We could either get a drink, or go dance…" I replied.

"Drink." Watson and Sherlock both answered simultaneously.

"Babies." Gemma laughed and took Watson's hand to pull him through the crowd. Sherlock's fingers laced through mine and I smiled up at him before leading him in the direction of the bar. We came to a stop next to our friends and leant against the bar as we waited for the bartender.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked Sherlock. He looked over all the bottles along the shelves before looking back at me slowly. "Scotch?"

"Please." He smiled. I smiled back before turning to the bartender – who had just finished serving Watson and Gem.

"A scotch and a vodka and coke please." I smiled. He nodded and moved to get the drinks.

When we had our drinks and had paid for them, we followed Gemma and Watson over to one of the only free tables left. Sherlock sat next to me, and leant closer so that I could hear him over the noise. "Are they supposed to be dancing?"

I laughed and leant up to speak in his ear. "Yeah. I know it's different from your time. You pretty much just do anything now."

"It looks like they're just throwing their arms around." Watson added. "Or preparing to mate each other…" he added when he looked over at a couple who were dancing together pretty… heatedly.

Gemma laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. After about 10 minutes, Caroline appeared at our table and looked at us all expectantly. We all stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Well? Aren't you coming to dance?"

"No, we're gonna stay here." Gemma smiled and lifted her head from Watson's shoulder.

"Why? You _always_ dance. And you." She added, pointing at me.

"Yeah, but these guys don't. So we're gonna stay with them." I told her, lacing my fingers through Sherlock's.

"No you're not. C'mon." she grabbed Sherlock and Watson's arms and started pulling on them. They started protesting immediately and I laughed. She gave up on them when they wouldn't move and grabbed me and Gem instead. With a hard tug, she pulled us so that we nearly falling off our chairs and had to stand up so we didn't fall on the floor.

She started dragging us towards the dance floor, so I grabbed Sherlock's collar as we passed him and Gem grabbed Watson. As soon as we were on the dance floor, the boys looked around nervously. "Just copy everyone else." I told them and they looked sceptical.

Me and Gem started dancing, and they watched us curiously whilst still looking around for inspiration. I put Sherlock's hands on my waist and started swaying. He took the hint, and began to sway with me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, keeping in time with me. I looked over to see Gemma and Watson doing the same thing, and smiled when me and Gem locked eyes.

After about five minutes, the song changed to a slower song and couples started dancing closely. I placed my arms around Sherlock's neck, and his arms pulled me closer to him. "So, how are you finding your first night club?"

"It's certainly… different." He replied with a glance around the room.

"So… can you tell anything about anyone?" I asked, hoping to make him feel more at home.

"Indeed I can." He chuckled and lowered his head so I could hear him better. "The bartender is seeing both the blonde waitress and the woman behind the bar."

I looked in the direction of the bar, and nodded my head as I looked at the three of them. "How do you know?"

"The way he looks at them. He gives them both suggestive looks, but only when they're on their own. If both of them are near him, he avoids eye contact with either of them." He stated as he adjusted his grip on my waist. "I can tell that they're all trying to keep it secret because the women are trying too hard to make it appear that they aren't. Presumably so the management don't know."

"Makes sense. They'd probably get fired." I commented and he nodded before looking back down at me. "Just let me know when you want to leave, and we'll go." I smiled and placed a lingering kiss to his lips. I went to pull away, but his head followed me as he kept his lips pressed to mine for a moment longer.

He smiled at me when he pulled away and pulled me closer to him as a group of people squeezed passed us. "It's fine, dear. I don't mind staying. It's turning out to be a good way of learning about your time."

I was about to reply, but I caught sight of mine and Gem's parents waving at us; trying to get our attention. I nudged Gem and took Sherlock's hand to pull him in their direction. When we reached them, my mum spoke.

"We're leaving now. Don't forget we're having lunch on Tuesday." I nodded and kissed her cheek, giving her a hug.

"Okay. See you then. Bye dad," I smiled and hugged him as well before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sherlock smiled and kissed my mum's hand, before shaking hands with my dad.

"You too, lad. You're just the kind of man I want for my daughter." My dad smiled and patted Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock smiled and we waved them off.

Gem and Watson joined us from saying their farewells and we went back to our table. Me and Gemma left them there to go and get more drinks, and as we stood at the bar, I noticed two women go and sit at our table. I nudged Gem, and she glanced at me before looking at our table when I nodded at it. "Do you know them?" she asked.

"Nope. And I'm pretty sure Sherlock and Watson don't, either." I watched one of them lean over to whisper in Sherlock's ear, and was about to storm over there when he leant away from her and shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him.

Sherlock and Watson started saying something to them, and they got up from the table and flounced away. We got the drinks and returned to the table. I sat down next to Sherlock, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "What did they want?" I asked as I put his drink in front of him.

"They wanted us to 'come back to their place'." He muttered with an air of disgust. "Is it common for drunken women to throw themselves at strangers in clubs now?"

"Sadly, yes." I laughed. "What did you say that offended them so much?"

"Only that I'm not available." He shrugged. I smiled and kissed him softly.

About an hour later, we decided to go and said goodbye to everyone that we could find. We stepped outside and climbed into Gemma's car. She was our designated driver and had only been drinking coke.

She started the car up and I leant over in my seat to rest my head on Sherlock's shoulder.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There we go :) Holmes and Watson in a night club lol.**

**There will be some action soon, don't worry XD**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, and if there's anything in particular you want to happen :D**


End file.
